Fond
by Broke Dujor
Summary: The beautiful love making scene we have to make up for ourselves. One shot.


**THE CABIN SCENE**

I own nothing.

 _"We can't . . ." he told me._

 _"I know." I agreed._

 _Then his mouth was on mine again, and this time, I knew there would be no turning back. There were no walls this time. Our bodies wrapped together as he tried to get my coat off, then his shirt, then my shirt . . . It really was a lot like when we'd fought on the quad earlier- that same passion and heat. I think at the end of the day, the instinct that power fighting and sex aren't so different. They come from an animal side of us._

And Dimitri's animal is devouring me whole, showing me what this brand of passion is capable of; how it creates and destroys with no thought nor apologies. Once he has my shirt off, he grabs me by the underside of my thighs and pulls my feet from under me, making me fall onto the bed with a choked giggle.

"Why'd you do that?" I gasp, trying to calm my laughter. From this vantage point, my lying on the bed and him standing tall and strong above me, I've never felt so small, _so deliciously trapped._

"So I can do this." He growls lowly from deep within his chest, his beast emerging bit by bit.

His strong hands rip off my shoes, then trail up my legs until they reach the top of my pants tearing those off quickly, as well. He takes his time kissing up my legs and thighs, paying special attention to the bend of my knees when he discovers how ticklish I am.

"Now that I've tasted even a fraction of you, I can't ever stop, Roza." Dimitri purrs, licking my inner thighs, dangerously close to were no man has ever been before. Not only have I never had sex, but I've never . . . done anything, really.

Meaning . . . I have _no_ idea what I'm doing . . . Ah shit, this is _not_ the fucking time to be thinking about shit like that!

"Roza, you need to relax." Dimitri whispers, lying on his stomach between my legs, looking up at me knowingly.

"I am relaxed . . . you relax." I blurt out, on edge.

He chuckles, something dark flashing through his hooded eyes. His lust remains uninterrupted even though mine is at war with my insecurity.

"You thought of something, and you went stiff." He accuses softly, right on mark, as usual. Jerk. "Your hips stopped rolling, your thighs stopped shaking, your breath cut short. . ."

His eyes turn to slits and his grip on my body becomes almost painful.

"I don't like that, Roza." His voice, rugged like gravel, cuts through my worries, while his hands bruise my thighs and my pussy cramps up erotically. I moan at the incredible sensations that rocket through my body, illicited from just his words. Like a phantom playing along my skin.

"That's it, baby." He grins broadly, biting his full bottom lip. "In this room, on this bed, with me, there doesn't need to be any doubts, or insecurities. I don't want you thinking about anything but me. Me-kissing you," He kisses my thighs, "touching you," he rubs all along my body, "owning you."

With that he rips my panties at the sides and spreads my legs so I'm on full display for him to enjoy.

"Dimitri," I practically whine, needing _more_.

"I knew your pussy would be so pretty." That's my only warning before his tongue is on me, licking in one long, slow stride, stopping before he touches my clit. Then he pays special attention to my lips, laving and nibbling at them.

"Uh, oh God, Dimitri . . ." I gasp and pant, grabbing large handfuls of his thick hair.

"What are you thinking about, Roza?" He asks against my skin, a dangerous edge to his tone and a series of vibrations strangling my senses.

"You," I moan, softly.

"What do you feel?"

"You."

He grants me mercy I didn't even know I needed, and sucks on my clit. A deep, bright, searing heat overcomes me, beating at my body with a fist of pleasure and I'm pushed over the edge. An unimaginably loud scream is ripped from me and my body doesn't feel like mine anymore.

Because it's not.

I could never urge myself to so much pleasure; never be doused with such an all consuming love- alone. And oh God, _I love him_. Back in the day if the term 'soul mates' had been uttered in my presence, I'd make sure that person was no longer _in_ my presence, Lissa included. Now . . . how could I not believe that he is my other half when a whole plethora of senses and emotions inside me didn't exist without him?

His tongue lulls me down from my orgasm slowly until nothing is left but a gentle ache. My _mind_ registers that it's a small ache but my body sees it as a gaping abyss of discomfort.

And that's when _my_ beast escapes.

With little effort I have Dimitri on his back and I'm pulling his jeans off roughly.

"There's my Roza," he grunts, cradling his head in his hands, looking entirely to self satisfied. Well . . . he should feel a _little_ cocky with his work, but I wouldn't be me, if I didn't give him a hard time, so I halt with his pants around his knees.

Fuck, ignore the bulge, Rose.

"Don't think you had a hand in bringing _'your Roza'_ out." I bite out, playfully.

He raises an eyebrow, amused.

"So this new found confidence isn't because I just licked your pussy?" He challenges, toying with my clit.

Oh, good lord, this is definitely a whole new side of Dimitri, and I love it. I've always known he's kept himself as guarded around me as possible, but I wouldn't have ever guessed he was capable of such a dirty mouth. I realize that I've been staring at him slack jawed for too long and on the verge of losing our little game.

"Actually, my initial lack of confidence was a manipulation tactic _specifically_ so you would lick my pussy." With each word I lean in closer until my lips and tongue are teasing his, aware of my taste on his lips. I kinda taste like . . . meat.

Dimitri grabs my thighs and pulls me upwards so i'm straddling him and o-o-oh yes, there it is, there's the bulge . . . rubbing against me, _oh god_.

"I wish I could be mad at that," His arms wrap around me and he unhooks my bra, "but I can definitely see myself growing quite fond of your tactics."

His strong, calloused hands follow my bra straps off my shoulders until my breasts are out in the open. The cool air make my nipples tighten on command and this proves to be too enticing for my Comrade to ignore as he immediately caresses them expertly.

"Do you think you can grow fond of anything else?" I breathe.

"I already have," He replies huskily, continuing his ministrations on my body, "with everything you are, Roza."

I bite my lip and moan. God, I love him.

"Take off my boxers, Roza." He demands gruffly, too busy loving every part of my body with his touch, to do it himself.

I reach behind me and do as I was bid, never breaking eye contact with my love. I'm only able to get them off until about mid thigh, what with his pants still around his knees, but it's all I need.

I grasp him in my hand, ignoring the spike of anxiety that hums through me at the feel of his size and line myself up with his member.

It's in this moment I realized that physically loving Dimitri is going to be as easy as emotionally loving him. It's going to take some time to get used to, I won't always know what to do, but it will complete me. Even though I've never done this before, as soon as I have his manhood in my hand it feels like second nature to be sexual. A little rub there, a slight squeeze here and a lotta pleasure everywhere.

I rub the head of his cock against my slit, coating him in my wetness so it'll be easier to slide him in, startled when he grunts and grips my hips. I understand the concept of his pleasure, but to actually hear it is a whole other thing completely. I see why he was so proud of himself when he made me cum. _I'm making him feel good and that feels good._

It's completely bizarre and incredible.

"That's it, baby, go at your own pace." He moans, his gaze locked on our connection.

I have no idea why, but I start to feel shy again.

"Maybe . . . you should be on top."

His gaze snaps to mine and he sits up so our chests are pressed together, but our lower connection is lost.

"Just feel, Roza," Dimitri kisses me, stroking his tongue with mine, trapping me against his large, warm body. "Don't think, just feel."

 _Just feel_.

I take him back in my palm, shove him back on the bed and start over. This time I start pushing myself onto him, gasping as he enters me slightly. The head of his cock is barely in me and already it feels like too much.

"Rock your hips, it'll help me slide in." He coaches, his voice thick with pleasure.

I do as he says and instantly feel more of him entering me, until he reaches my hymen. Dimitri doesn't say anything, just rubs in between my breasts and down my stomach over and over, soothing me. I try to do it soft and sweet, but quickly figure out that's not going to work so I bite the bullet and press myself down _hard_. I cry out when he rips my barrier, not knowing if this is worth it anymore.

 _Why does this have to hurt so fucking_ _much_?

Dimitri hugs me to his chest and holds me tight as I cry softly.

"I'm so sorry, Roza." He whispers in my ear, kissing up my neck and rubbing my back.

 _Stop it, Rose! This is your first time with the man you love, don't ruin it with crying._

With my face still pressed in his neck, so he doesn't see how much this still hurts me, I start to move up and down a small potion of him.

 _There ya go, girl, take your time, build up to it. Oh god, it stings._

After a minute the pain mostly subsides, the stinging still constant, but it also starts to feel good. The more of him I take in, the more both sensations intensify until I'm moaning low and long in both pleasure and pain. I wasn't ready for it but when I was able to fit Dimitri in about half way he starts to add his own motion and presses up into me with his hips. Like this, the force is doubled and so is the sting. I almost want to stop . . . the pain is out weighing the pleasure . . . until he starts to make sounds. With each groan and grunt a layer of pleasure centers itself in the pit of my stomach, masking the pain, making my body sing like a live wire. For now on when ever I need to get myself off, all I'll have to do is imagine Dimitri inside me and grunting.

I embed my nails in Dimitri's chest, bouncing on his cock faster and faster; harder and harder, our moans clashing sexily.

"Dimitri . . . Dimitri . . . Dimitri . . ." I can't stop myself from chanting his name over and over, I just don't have any other words.

Proving once again he knows better than I even know myself, he starts rubbing my clit in tight circles.

"Fuck, that's it, Roza, fuck yourself on me."

I have no doubt in my mind that it would have been impossible to _not_ come when he said that. Layers of heat settling themselves deep in my stomach erupted like a volcano, smothering me, taking over my body and turning me into a hum of energy and passion. With a few final thrusts where he was able to fully shelve himself in me, Dimitri joins me with a roar, coming deep inside my pussy in many long ropes, sending more spasms rippling through my spine.

When we both calmed down, I fell to the side of him, his seed dripping out of me, which feels kinda gross and kinda thrilling all at once

"I don't know how we're going to do it, Roza," Dimitri huffs, outta breath, "but I'm never going back to _not_ having you. This is _it_ , you're it for me, and I won't stand for being away from you anymore."

"You shouldn't be saying this to me." I whisper sadly, lying my head on his heaving chest.

"I shouldn't have done any of this, but here I am." He whispers back, kissing my forehead.

". . .Your promise scares me."

He chortles.

"Why, because you don't want to be with me?"

"Because it gives me hope. Hope, neither of us can afford." I sit up on one elbow and tuck some hair behind his ear as his expression turns thoughtful.

With an unprecedented speed i'm on my back with a very heavy and forceful Russian man on top of me, enabling me from any movement.

"I've lived poor my whole life, Roza," he kisses me roughly, "I'm not quite fond of it."

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
